Promises
by Priss-Asagiri41
Summary: chapter nine finally up Priss and Leon make promises to each other, Promises that they can't keep. Plese read and review
1. Chapter 1 Missing link

Promises By Catherine Goldfinch  
  
Priss looked out onto the setting sun and an image came into her mind LeonShe thought I made him a promise, and I intend on keeping it. She had been wandering around aimlessly in the middle of the Gobi desert since Galatea had brought her down. She hadn't planned on getting back from space at the time, but it hadn't really mattered since there was no-one to come back to. Now that she thought about it they're was. Leon. she thought again. The boy's.I promised them a world tour. She thought grimly and I can't make them suffer for my wrong doing.can I?  
  
Leon loked into the beer he had just ordered and thought about Priss, his singing girl. He missed hearing her voice, watching her perform at the now destroyed club called Hot Legs, and most of all he missed her kiss. her soft lips and Brown eyes, Brown hair and red jacket.I made her a promise that I can't keep.He thought sadly I'll never see her again. She'll never forgive me He hadn't really thought about if she would come until now. Priss.  
  
Linna and Nene had survived re-entry with only a few really bad injurys and apart from that they were alright. "Linna?" "Mmmm?" "Do you think Priss is alive?" "I don't know Nene," Linna answered looking out to the moon "I don't know"  
  
To be continued....... 


	2. Chapter 2 Lost

Promises  
  
By Catherine Goldfinch  
  
Nigel stood in the garage, looking at the silver hardsuit. Sylia had asked him to build three new hardsuits, in the colours of: Red, Green, and Blue. She obviosly thought that Nene, Linna, and Priss had survived. He took a spanner and began to work on the suits.  
  
"Sylia," Sylia began, "Look what you've done." She squeezed the glass she was holding and it broke. "They're lost because of you," She said as champagne and blood run down her leg, "and you aren't doing anything to find them" She screamed at the unresponsive and now broken glass.  
  
Mackie who was in a room nearby, was eagerly looking on the internet for any traces of Nene or any of the rest of Sylia's puppets. So-far he had found nothing. Naught. Zilch. Zero. Absolutley, Positivley Nothing. They're out there somewhere. Mackie thought I'll find them.  
  
Meanwhile Leon was on his third beer by now, he was planning on getting really drunk. He held up his glass and thought Poor Priss. 'And what are you doing?' A voice that sounded suspiciosly like Nene responded. What do you mean? Leon thought. 'Well didn't you her a promise?' A voice that sounded like Daley spoke. Well.Yeah. 'So what are you doing here, sitting flat on your butt drinking them out of stock, when she needs your help' The voice like Nene spoke again. How do I find her? Leon thought, in response. //Follow your heart.// His mother had said. //Make me proud of you son.// his father had said. Leon looked thoughtful for a minute. Priss. He thought as he paid the tab, Hold on I'm coming for you.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author's notes: Ok I don't know if anyone likes the story, if you do please review. If I don't get reviews than I won't do another chapter. I don't know how many chapters there are going to be, it all depends on if you lik the story. BYE-BYE 


	3. Chapter 3 Hope

Promises  
  
By Catherine Goldfinch Priss colapsed into a cloud of dust from exhaustion,injuries, pain, dehydration, lack of food, and lack of Leon. "Leon." She managed to whisper, as the image of him worked itself into her mind. "Leon.I love you." Her throat was sore and she could barley talk. As she lay in the sand she began to sing a song that she knew all to well:  
  
"tasogare utsuri yuku koro machijuu ni kirameita ikusen no TOPAAZU ga kyou mo sabishi gari o yonderu  
  
dare ka soba ni inai to kokoro ga kiete shimau kara zawameki ni toke kon de ai o sagashiteta  
  
waiting for YOU anata ni deaete suteki na nukumori shitta hageshiku toki ni ha yuru yakana toiki no RIZUMU I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love everyday kawaita karada no naka de atsuku ugoki dashita kodou ni yasuragi sae mo kanjiteru yo  
  
yoru o yure ai nagara subete o kasane ai nagara genshoku ni kawatte yuku omoi ha tomaranai  
  
waiting for YOU kotoba ni naranai hajimari no yokan no naka yasashiku fure au kuchibiru ni ai ga afureteku I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love everyday hitomi o tojireba wakaru kono mune ni mo kono suhada ni mo subete o tsutsumu anata ga iru  
  
waiting for YOU kotoba ni naranai hajimari no yokan no naka yasashiku fure au kuchibiru ni ai ga afureteku I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love everyday hitomi o tojireba wakaru kono mune ni mo kono suhada ni mo subete o tsutsumu anata ga iru"  
  
As she finished the song her voice was less than a harsh whisper, her formally pale skin was now red and sunburned, her hair was brown before she had left to destroy Galatea, now it was bleached by the sun, her body was covered in various bruises, sores, old injuries that had never really healed, and more injuries that she had caused by Galatea. She also hadn't had anything to eat or drink in days, maybe even weeks. She wouldn't see Leon again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Author's notes: Again: if you like the story please review, or else I won't write more. 


	4. Chapter 4 Lost and Lovesick

Promises  
  
By Catherine Goldfinch  
  
Nene looked out to the horizen. She like Linna was worried about Priss. They hadn't seen each other in a while. "I wonder if Priss got back OK." Nene said absently. "Don't worry Nene." Linna said trying to comfort the younger Knight Saber. "Priss is a fighter all the way." But will she make it all the way? Linna thought, not really knowing herself.  
  
As for Leon, he was sure that in his heart she had made, dispite the fact that his head said otherwise. Anyway. Leon being his usual dorky self. Had set out to find Pricsilla S. Asagiri. How hard could it be? It had been a week since he had seen her. He had tried looking in her trailerfor clues but hadn't found anything.I'm coming Priss. He thought sadly. I'm coming.  
  
Mackie was pining for Nene, and the rest of Sylia's guinea pigs. He hadn't told Nene how he really felt about her beacause he was afraid that it would just end in tears. He was sure that she didn't feel the same way about him, infact he was positive that she didn't feel the same way. His fingers typed on the keyboard as his thoughts rushed past. What if they hadn't made it? What if she was dead?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Author's notes: Review. 


	5. Chapter 5 Goodbye my friends goodbye

Promises Chapter 5  
  
Okay... I haven't had the time to write a chapter for a while. This is another short one. I promise I'll write a long one soon. Here is the story/ chapter :  
  
It had been days maybe even weeks since she had -died- and she was already getting restless. 'I failed but I shall not fail again,' she thought, 'Priss Asagiri,' She looked out towards the earth, as she thought for a moment, "I shall get revenge" She screamed towards the wreck of the Showamm project.  
  
Priss opened her eyes she had taken shelter behind one of the sand dunes overnight, against the wind and sand. 'It has been tough...' She thought, 'in my life because maybe I've been pushing everyone away... I've needed help but have been afraid to ask...' She paused as two names came to mind, 'Leon and Linna, Thankyou for helping me through this... I'm sorry Linna for nearly running you over when we first met, I'm sorry I never got to know you better... I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise... Leon, I couldn't keep my promise... I couldn't... I just couldn't...I'm sorry for being so mean... pushing you away when you were trying to help... Not kissing you sooner, Nene and Linna were bound to catch us at least once... I suppose it was for the best, thankyou for putting up with me... Sylia, Thankyou for finding me... If you hadn't been here for me I probably would have gone over the edge... Nene, Thankyou for being there for me, knowing you were there, knowing I always had someone to talk to, someone that would listen.. I know that you were annoying sometimes, but you and the others were the only ones I had... Nigel and Mackie, the two of you always fixed my bike, you were a great team... Thankyou...  
  
Nigel, Mackie, Sylia, Nene, Linna, and Leon, Thankyou all.'  
  
Author's notes: Thankyou for the reviews i really apreciate it. It's another short chapter. It's the end of the school year and there have been exams, tests, etc... so i haven't had the time to post for a while. Keep reviewing. Bye 


	6. Chapter 6 Found

Promises By Catherine Goldfinch Chapter 6 Author's notes: Okay here's a long one.  
  
Promises - Chapter 6  
  
As the tide grew so did the tempers of Linna Yamazaki and Nene Romanova. "It's your fault she's lost 'little Miss Cyberpunk'." Linna scolded, using a name from long ago. "How is it my fault?" Nene screamed back. "Well if you hadn't needed help she wouldn't be dead now would she?!?!?!" "How do you even know she's dead?" "Look!!!!" Linna yelled pointing upwards at an object moving towards them. As the object neared they forgot about they're argument and just stared at it for a moment and the outline was one of a helicopter. "A helicopter!!!!" They screamed in unison. They ran out onto the beach, forgetting about they're nakedness and began jumping up and down yelling for help. As the helicopter landed they ran towards it, a lady with bluey-whitish hair stepped out and looked around. "Sylia!!!!!!!!" "Linna, Nene!!!" Sylia said as she drew two of her Knight Sabers into an embrace. "But where's Priss?" Leon said, stepping out of the helicopter after Mackie and Nigel. "Isn't she with you?" Nene said sadly. "Didn't she make it?" Leon didn't answer as he walk across the beach. "As you can tell we don't know," Sylia said, shaking her head, "He's been drinking himself to sleep every night since you left. He really had it in for her." "And we lost her." Linna said quietly. "We blew it."  
  
Priss had been out in that desert for a long time, 'It's no point trying to stay alive now,' she thought 'Goodbye everyone' "Goodbye" She said strongly. The wind picked up behind her as she lay on the hot desert sand. "We would say goodbye but we would like you to stick around a little longer," sounded a voice that sounded strangely familiar to her, "Only we would like you to give us that world tour, you know the one you promised us?" 'The guys,' she thought, 'They've found me.'  
  
-About a week later-  
  
She floated in an atmosphere of blackness, going on red, blue, green, and then white. Pictures flew past her field of vision, The stadium, the explosion that blew it to pieces, the jars of Akira's organs behind Tetsuo, Tetsuo's arm turning cybernetic, Kaneda trying to fight him, the light that captured her, and one last picture of Tetsuo's face before he blew up the stadium. She opened her eyes and she saw a fuzzy picture, she blinked and her vision cleared and she saw some people: the rest of Sekiria, Kaneda, and Kay. She tried to sit up but Kaneda pushed her down. "you need rest." He said. "What happened?" She asked curiously. "Well we checked up all of the GENOM files on the Knight Sabers and found out that our lead singer was had disappeared from orbit around the umbrella to the Chinese Gobi desert." Maxon began. "Us being who we were decided that we needed to get our lead singer back, cause we wanted the tour she promised us." "You destroyed Galatea, Priss" Jaid said concerned of her, "You know that boomer god that was trying to take over the world?" "." Was the answer from Priss. "I thought I was dead" "That was our first thought as we brought you here." Fox said. "Where is here?" "America" Kay said as she looked at Priss with a strange expression. "Mine and Kaneda's house." Priss looked thoughtful. "Are you all right Priss?" Maxon asked. Priss nodded absently trying to piece things together. "How did you find out that I was a Knight Saber?" she asked. Looking at them. "Well you know that girl that was outside the studio?" Maxon said, "She said that she knew that you were a Knight Saber." "Oh." Priss said, thinking it over. "How long have I been here?" "Um. We found you about a week ago, but you were out in the desert for about three days." "A week?"  
  
"I wish Priss was here." Nene said sadly. "If she was alive how would she get back?" Sylia answered. "Maybe.... Maybe someone has rescued her." Linna said from behind Nene. 'You know it's just typical,' Leon thought, 'I get what I want and then I lose it again, you can't hold onto the things you want forever, I guess this is just for the best. Goodbye Priss.'  
  
"Look I have to get back to Tokyo." "You need your rest Priss." "But I have to go back Kaneda." "You need your rest." Kaneda said calmly as Priss struggled to get out of bed as Kaneda held her down. "Look just stay for a couple more days." "Ok but then I have to go."  
  
"Leon are you alright?" Nene asked timidly as Leon stood with a gun in hand at the shooting range of the new ADP head quarters. "What does it look like?" He retorted. "OK then." Nene said concerned of the guy she considered an older brother.  
  
"I don't see why she can't go back to Tokyo now Kaneda." Kay said. "She needs to have her rest Kay." Kaneda answered his wife. "She saved the world and you've seen the injuries she has. And remember how she got shot last year by the leader of the clowns? She hasn't fully healed from that either." "What I'm saying Kaneda, is that she sounds like she really needs to get back to Tokyo to see the rest of the Knight Sabers. You know her friends?" "Yes I know Kay, but she go back just yet, not now anyway. She can't go back, cause she needs to be looked after, we can't let her do anything stupid. You know that GENOM's after her head. She's like a daughter to me Kay. Tetsuo was like a son to me, but then he was killed by that GENOM idiot, running tests on him." "Priss almost killed, or have you forgotten that Tetsuo tried to take over the world when he found out that Akira was never alive. He destroyed an entire Olympic stadium by himself." "Which is why I can't let her do anything stupid."  
  
Nene sat down in front of the computer, she was going to try and find out where Priss was. 'She's alive,' Nene thought, as she logged on, 'I know it.'  
  
-2 and a ½ hours later-  
  
"Come on I know you're in there somewhere." Nene said trying her hardest to find her on the GENOM computer network. "You're in there somewhere Priss I know it!!!" CRASH Was short for Nene throwing the computer out the window. "Whoops."  
  
Sylia had been watching Nigel work on the new Moto Slave she had asked him to build just like the one that Priss had taken to destroy Galatea. Although she new that Priss was gone, she had still asked Nigel to build it, either in case Priss was alive or as a memory of Priss. 'Nene is practically killing her self, she thinks it's her fault Priss is lost.' Sylia thought with a sigh. 'Linna has refused to eat, and Leon. Leon has hardly even talked to anybody, he like Linna has refused to eat. Leon really loved Priss, and Priss probably loved him too. Didn't Nene and Linna find them making out behind the satellite dish on the top of Nene's apartment building. I'm pretty sure Priss wouldn't kiss just anyone, willingly that is.' "Poor Priss." She whispered.  
  
Galatea looked out to the city from the top of GENOM tower. "She's been found" She whispered quietly. "When they bring her to Tokyo I shall get revenge." She stood up and walked over to the edge of the building and looked down. Mason was ho she had left him she dropped down to him and floated in mid air. "Mason," She spoke, "I need you to do something for me." "What is it Galatea?" Mason answered. "Get me the Knight Sabers in Tokyo, Kill them for me. I will get Priss myself. I failed before, I shall not fail again." "Yes Galatea." Mason answered, "I shall not fall you."  
  
As Priss walked along beside Jaid and Maxon. She couldn't help but to laugh along at the jokes they were making. Kaneda had got the boys to take her for walks every afternoon to give her exercise. Jaid and Maxon had taken to going with her to make sure she didn't get into too much trouble. But unfortunately trouble was around the next corner. As they walk past the alleyway, some guys grabbed them, and knocked them out. As Priss vision cleared, she saw that her, Maxon, and Jaid were all lying in an alleyway, there were about several guys two each for her band mates and three for her all with a weapon. "The girl's waking up." One of the guys said. "Who do you suppose she is speed?" Another one said. "Who are you?" the third guy said. Priss didn't answer. A pair of dirty hands grabbed her shoulders. "I said who are?" Again Priss didn't answer. "Answer me you stupid girl." "Looked in the mirror lately?" Priss answered. The guy threw her against the wall, and got his gun out. "You'll pay for that one lady." He yelled as the rest of the guys came over. Speed was about to shoot her when a something hit the back of his head and knocked him out. Jaid had thrown a piece of loose concrete at him. Quickly Priss grabbed the gun from a guy near her while Jaid grabbed the one Speed had dropped. Six shots rang out and lighted the alleyway. Priss checked on Maxon. "He's waking up." She said. "There you are." Came Kaneda's voice from behind them. "What happened?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Authors notes: How was it? I know that it wasn't all that long but. Longer than the others. Does anyone do neopets? Anyone want to join the Bubble Gum Crisis Tokyo 2040 guild? My username is Priss_Asagiri41 cya L8er.  
  
P.S. Please review 


	7. Chapter 7 You've got mail

BubbleGum Crisis Tokyo 2040 Promises By Catherine Goldfinch Chapter 7  
  
Author's notes: OK like the last chapter this one's longer than most. So try not to fall asleep while I rant on only about an hour.  
  
"OK," Kaneda said doubtfully from the kitchen table, "I think I get this, those guys attacked you, one of them was about to kill you Priss, and that's when Jaid through the rock at one of them, am I correct?" "Pretty much yeah." Priss said in a voice unusually unlike hers. "Ok." Kaneda said. "I've been expecting this for a long time now, and that is why I am assigning you a bodyguard Priss." "But. But. No way. You can't. I can take care of myself." Priss spluttered. "No, it seems that you cannot." Kaneda said ending the conversation, as Priss got up and walked out of the room. About five seconds later he heard the sound of a door being slammed.  
  
'How dare he,' Priss thought angrily, as she paced around the room she had been staying in, 'I can take care of myself. He can't boss me around like that. I know he's trying to protect me, but still. I can't get a bodyguard, I still have to get back to Tokyo. I have to talk to the Knight Sabers, but how?' She stopped pacing and looked at the computer in the corner. 'Nene.' She walked over and turned it on. 'Now if I can remember Nene's email address.'  
  
Outside Priss' door Kaneda and Kay were arguing about Priss again. "Look I still don't understand why you're getting her a bodyguard." Kay snapped, looking into Kaneda's eyes. "She doesn't need one." "You heard what happened with Maxon and Jaid trying to protect her before." Kaneda shot back. "They didn't protect her very well." "Oh and you think a bodyguard will?" Kay said angrily. "Only 'cause I don't like her being unhappy, and neither do the boys from the sounds of it, they were complaining about their band rehearsal before after you told Priss that she was gonna have a bodyguard apparently Priss is a much better singer than Maxon is. And you did promise her that she could go back to Tokyo." "I'll talk to her then." Kaneda said, giving up. "And how do you suppose you'll do that? She's locked the door from the inside." "She has to come out at some time." "Actually I think she's planning to starve herself."  
  
"She's right there." Priss muttered under her breath, as she wrote the email to Nene. "That's all I need to do." As Priss finished the letter, she read it to herself although it was short it was to the point, and then she sent it. 'Now to wait.'  
  
In Japan, as Nene looked over the report she had written on "Where on Earth has Priss gone", (Yes she did get a new computer,) she noticed that she had a new E-mail in her inbox. She opened it and began to read the letter.  
  
"Hi there Nene, Long time no see huh. Galatea's dead. From Priss."  
  
"Oh my god." Nene said quietly to herself. "She's alive?" Nene pressed the reply button and started to write a letter back:  
  
"Dear Priss, You're still alive? How are you? Where are you? How did you defeat Galatea? How did you get back to Earth? When did you get back to Earth? Did you know that GENOM's after your head? It was something about seeing you in a hardsuit. Well at least your face was, but they still have enough evidence to prove it was you. BYE From Nene."  
  
'Right then I think that that's about it.' Nene thought as she read the finished email. 'Now to send'  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in America, Priss read the letter and she too replied, but her E-mail was probably shorter than Nene's  
  
'Meet me at Hot Legs on the 17th of November this year, at 12:30 pm. From Priss. P.S. Don't be late.'  
  
'Don't be late' Nene thought, as she write a reply to Priss. And then printed out the E-mails, to show Sylia.  
  
"Well it seems that our Priss is still alive." Sylia murmured to herself taking a look at the papers Nene had given her. "The 17th of November that's about a week and a half away. Has Detective McNichol seen this?" Nene shook her head. "He'll want to see it." "Yes ma-am." Nene answered as Sylia gave her back the pages. And she ran off to find Leon.  
  
"Hi Leon-Poo," Nene said as she walked into the office five minutes later. "How many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me that Kid?" Was the strained answer she received. "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to see the latest on Priss." She answered sounding slightly hurt. "But if you're going to call me 'kid' then I guess you don't want to see what's going on with your wife to be." Nene teased holding the paper so Leon could just barely read it. "What," Leon shouted, at Nene as he grabbed her collar, holding her so that her nose was an inch or two away from his, "is your problem?!?!" He dropped her, grabbed the papers from her hands and headed of to the shooting range. Nene sat there for a moment or two, slightly scared of what just happened, but after about ten minutes she picked herself up from the ground and stalked of to her computer, saying a forced 'hello' to all of the dispatchers before sitting down at her workstation, and starting work for the day.  
  
Mason looked through one of the windows above the Silky Doll, as he hovered. 'There she is.' He thought. 'Sylia Stingray.' He dropped down a little lower, onto a ledge. 'Now to use the bomb.' He thought as he took one out of his bag, and tied a note to it.  
  
".And in other news today, Sekiria have announced that they will be doing a world starting in Japan in three months time, they will." Sylia turned the TV off and poured herself a drink. 'So Priss is going to do a world tour.' Sylia thought 'She's finally going to.' But that thought never got finished, because at that exact moment something flew through the window, with a piece of paper tied around it. She walked over, untied the paper, and what it said was:  
  
"Dear Sylia Stingray, This is a warning, but if you interfere, you shall be executed."  
  
'What is. ?' But Sylia never got to finish that thought, because a that precise moment, the bomb went off.  
  
Author's notes: I've been thinking of re-writing this and last chapter to make a different theme, because I don't think that it really sounds believable, but stranger stuff has happened right? Anyone interested in the sequel to BubbleGum Crisis Tokyo 2040 can email me at Priss_Asagiri41@hotmail.com make sure the subject is 'Tokyo 2041' tho' Also does anyone wanna join my neopets guild? The Bubble Gum Crisis Tokyo 2040 guild. My username is Priss_Asagiri41. Bye for now. P.S. Please review 


	8. Chapter 8 Alive

BubbleGum Crisis Tokyo 2040 Promises By Catherine Goldfinch Chapter 8  
  
Authors' Notes: OK I do not own these characters, Akira, or BubbleGum Crisis. I will occasionally make up characters but I will tell you when I do that. Please read and review. Anyone interested in the sequel to BubbleGum Crisis Tokyo 2040 can email me at Priss_Asagiri41@hotmail.com make sure the subject is 'Tokyo 2041'. Also does anyone wanna join my neopets guild? The Bubble Gum Crisis Tokyo 2040 guild. My username is Priss_Asagiri41. Here it is: Promises chapter 8:  
  
As the workmen sorted through the rubble Nene, Linna, and Mackie sat in the back of Leon's ADP cruiser. They had all received a call from Henderson that the Lady 633 building otherwise known as the Silky Doll had been blown up.  
  
It was Henderson's day off and he was at a friend's apartment when a huge blast of light came bursting through the open window and deciding to investigate he came to find the Silky Doll in ruins. He had immediately called Mackie, Nene, and Linna and they had come to their friend's rescue.  
  
"Why Sylia?" Said Nene to nobody in particular, breaking the silence.  
  
"Well so far it's believed that the building of a terrorist attack, but I have other ideas." Said Leon, coming up from behind them. "The building was blown up by a well placed bomb near one of the most vulnerable places of the building. I'd say that this person knew what they were doing."  
  
Nene got up and walked over to where she had dropped her bag, and got out a laptop and a piece of paper.  
  
"What are you doing?" Said Leon following her.  
  
"Emailing Priss." She answered. "She's gonna find out one way or another."  
  
~**-+-**~  
  
In her room Priss was in the middle of packing a bag of things she had collected during the time she had spent at Kaneda's and Kay's house. She was finally going to have a world tour. She had managed to negotiate with kaneda, and they had come to the decision that she could go back to Japan only if she had a bodyguard. While Priss still despised the fact that she had to have a bodyguard, at least she was going back.  
  
She turned to look at the computer when a beep emerged itself from the speakers. It was an email from Nene. She sat herself down in front of the computer, opened the file, and began to read it.  
  
' Dear Priss, Sylia's building has been blown up. Bye from Nene'  
  
"Oh god." Priss whispered. And she began to write back.  
  
'Is she all right?'  
  
Five minutes later a reply came.  
  
'They just found her body. She's suffering from sever burns, a broken arm, and smoke inhalation.'  
  
"Ouch," Priss had, had a broken arm before, it had hurt.  
  
'How did it blow up?' Priss typed and clicked the send button  
  
'By a well placed bomb near one of the most vulnerable places of the building.' Nene wrote.  
  
'What's the most vulnerable part of the building?' Priss answered  
  
'The bar has a lot of alcohol, and she was sitting right next to it, she is lucky that she hasn't got more injuries. See you soon.'  
  
'Bye.' Priss wrote back, ending the conversation.  
  
'Poor Sylia' She thought.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok this isn't as long as some of them but I just can't think of anything to write about. Please review. Anyone interested in the sequel to BubbleGum Crisis Tokyo 2040 can email me at Priss_Asagiri41@hotmail.com make sure the subject is 'Tokyo 2041'. Does anyone wanna join my neopets guild? The Bubble Gum Crisis Tokyo 2040 guild. If you do could you neomail me? My username is Priss_Asagiri41. Any questions, complaints, or ideas could you please email me. Bye from Priss_Asagiri41 (Catherine Goldfinch). 


	9. Auther's notes

Hey there everybody, sorry if I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy with school work and that. I also need some ideas because I have absolutley none. You can email me at Priss_Asagiri41@hotmail.com if you have any. Please include your user name if you have one or at least a name.  
  
I'd also like to thank Arwen for all her support. And putting me on her favourites list. 


	10. Chapter 9 reunion

Author's note: Hello, I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for those who were waiting for this chapter. This chapter will be a bit short so sorry for those who wanted another one but I don't really have much time.  
  
Codes: "Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~author's notes~  
  
*Emphasizing*  
  
//Scene change//  
  
[For little notes that I will put at the bottom of the screen, just note the number in the brackets.]  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BubbleGum Crisis Tokyo 2040, or any of the characters from the show, but I do own Priss' bodyguard, Akira Toriyama and a piece of pocket lint.  
  
Here it is;  
  
Promises, chapter nine  
  
By Catherine Goldfinch  
  
"The plane will be landing in a few moments, please fasten your seatbelts."[1]  
  
Priss sighed and leant back in the *comfortable* plane seat while Maxon looked out the window and ignored Priss' reaction. "Tche can't all be as famous as you Priss." He muttered angrily.  
  
Priss snickered and hit him lightly. Maxon was annoyed because he was just jealous that Priss had a bodyguard and he didn't. Truth be told; he had been muttering the words 'favouritism, she's his favourite' the whole flight.  
  
And speaking of body guards; Priss' was in the seat just behind her and next to Jaid, who was shooting him scared looks every few minutes. Truth be told for a second time; Jaid was also scared of Priss too, because she was in some kind of wacky, happy mood today, and nothing could be scarier than that. 'Not good, not good, not good. . .' He kept thinking.  
  
//30 minutes later//  
  
"Well at least I can get a boyfriend Maxon. And I don't even have to try, it comes naturally. But than again, we don't want you to get jenealous [2]. We all know you want one." Priss commented as Maxon teased her about her 'new found ways of a relationship and a cop of all people.' [3] Maxon had just found out about her boyfriend.  
  
Maxon turned red and started to splutter angrily at her. Jaid, Fox, Priss and Priss' bodyguard snickered at this reaction. It had always been Maxon and the boys teasing Priss, but it looks as though the tables had turned.  
  
//At the former Silky Doll//  
  
"Poor Sylia." Muttered a said Nene, for the millionth time in a minute.  
  
"I know." Came a voice from behind her and the whole group of mourners jumped in surprise. The group turned to see a young girl of about 19 with spiky, raven black hair and blood red eyes. A dark haired male stood beside her who was carrying a rather large gun.  
  
"Who are you?" Cried Mackie indignantly.  
  
"I am saddened that you do not recognize me," the girl said and held out a hand. "Allow me to introduce myself, as ____________"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
Author's notes: Hmm who shall I make it? Anyway, hope you lot liked it, I'll try to write another chapter soon. A long one I hope.  
  
[1] I have never been on a plane so I wouldn't know what they say.  
  
[2] jenealous; is a word me and my friend made up but in the story it is a word that Maxon accidentally made up, there will be more on it later.  
  
[3] Priss had just made a call to Leon. 


End file.
